


It's Not Christmas without Werewolves and Mistletoe.

by megisrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megisrad/pseuds/megisrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short one-shot piece full of fluff and angst. With the Christmas season in the air it has always been hard for Stiles to cope without his Mom around for her favorite holiday. Sometimes Stiles forgets he part of a werewolf pack who would do anything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Christmas without Werewolves and Mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone. I wrote this in just a few hours and I wanted to post something small for the Christmas season! I hope you enjoy it! Please leave comments or kudos.

It was Christmas Eve in Beacon Hills and it was rather chilly for winter. The night was clear as Stiles sat down at his mother’s grave. He tended to visit her on holidays and Christmas was always her favorite and it made Stiles sad that she wasn’t here to enjoy her favorite time of the year. It had been a while since he had sat down and talked to her about his crazy life.

“Hey Mom,” Stiles spoke to the grave. The gravestone was beginning to wear and fade. There were trinkets and statues that had once had been placed at her grave, but they had either been broken or faded over the years.

“So, I really miss you,” Stiles continued. “But I bet you already knew that…Dad misses you too. It’s still hard…the holidays without you that is…I think whoever said times heals all must have been lying to themselves. It’s not any easier. I miss you just as much, but I guess I can hide it better, but I don’t think that’s considered moving on. Anyhow. I love you, Mom.” 

Stiles sniffled as tears wet his cheeks and he tilted his head to the stars and stared into the bright moon.

“Mom, you probably wouldn’t believe me, but Scott got bitten by a werewolf, and hey, I happen to be intertwined in werewolf business, and apparently I’m a threat to other werewolves. Who actually knew I was that smart.” Stiles chucked at himself as he told her his seemingly foolish secrets. It seemed so unreal. It was crazy what path his life had taken over the past few years.

In this moment, he felt so alone. He knew he had Scott and the rest of the pack, but they couldn’t possibly know how he felt. Maybe Derek might understand, but trying to push past those barriers the werewolf had up was nearly impossible it seemed.

He shivered as a cold wind gusted through the graveyard. It was strange how peaceful he found this place and how creepy it didn’t seem to him.

“Stiles,” a voice spoke. Stiles would have jumped in surprise, but he already knew the sour wolf had been watching him from afar. He turned to look over his shoulder to find the werewolf standing beside him. Stiles wasn’t ashamed he was crying. He didn’t feel the need to hide his emotions from Derek.

“Derek,” Stiles replied softly and Derek sat next to the youth. “What a lovely night to bump into you,” but Stiles’ sarcasm lacked effort and his usual wit.

“I think your Mom would be really proud of you,” Derek spoke sincerely and placed a hand on Stiles shoulder and squeezed gently.

“Thank you,” Stiles’ voice was quiet as he hung his head as more hot tears spilled over his cheeks. “Don’t feel sorry for me. I don’t need that. Don’t say nice things if you don’t mean them.” Stiles wasn’t trying to sound like a jerk, but he was use to insincere words that people used just to make themselves feel better about pitying him.

“I mean them, Stiles,” Derek spoke gently showing no anger for his response, which was rather rude he knew. “You should know I would be the last person to tell you words I didn’t mean. Come on Stiles, I lost my family too. You’re not alone. You certainly don’t need to cry alone either. The pack is here for you too.” Derek shifted to sit in front of Stiles cross-legged. Stiles inhaled sharply as the werewolf brought his warm hands to wipe the tears from his cheeks, which only made Stiles cry harder. 

“It’s okay to cry, Stiles,” Derek urged. “You see what holding in emotions does to you. I’m a walking example of how to be a basket case…look where that got me. And don’t go thinking I’m trying to make you feel bad for me. I’ve been trying to fix the damage I’ve done because of my selfishness.”

“You’re just stupid, Derek,” Stiles jokes with a crooked smile. Derek returns the smile and nods.

“Come on, we’re late for the Christmas party. I had a feeling you would be here. Your friends are waiting for you. It’s not a party till you’re there, let’s be real.”

“Was that your attempt at trying to make me laugh?” Stiles laughs and something lights up in his eyes just a little. Stiles leans forward to gently brush his lips against the werewolf’s warm lips and whispers a ‘thank you’.

Derek smiles gently and pulls the youth up as he stands and embraces the dark-haired boy.

\-------------------------------

 

They arrive at Derek’s loft and are greeted by Scott, Allison, Lydia, Peter, Cora, and Isaac. He’s greeted with hugs from the pack and whispers of how much they love him and they appreciate him. They know he’s hurting and it warms Stiles’ heart to know how much the pack actually cares. He glances over to find Derek smiling at him and leaning on the door frame to the room. Stiles walks over to him and when he’s sure the pack isn’t looking he gently kisses Derek and pulls away muttering ‘mistletoe’ and points up before striding away with joy to join his friends.

“So, who want’s to open presents from good old saint Stiles?” Stiles chuckles at his own jokes, but it would be a perfect Christmas because he had the pack and friends who cared. He might have even finally let Derek in on the secret of his not-so-obvious crush he had been harboring for quite some time too. It was going to be a great Christmas.


End file.
